The Tale of the Digiprotectors
by Digiprotector
Summary: A young teen mysteriously finds himself in the Digital World. As he tries to return home, he stumbles abon a digivice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The Shadow crept from its lair. As it walked into the forest, it suddenly stopped. "It is time," it said. "One of the Digiprotectors is coming. I must prepare." It smirked as it made its way deep into the forest.  
  
One Day, a teenage boy burst into his room, totally beat. "Oh, what a day! Three test and a major project due all in the same day!" He dropped into his chair, rolled over his computer and turned it on. "I know what I can do to relax. Time to surf the web!" Instead of booting up as usual, something strange happened. A bright light came from the screen. "Hu? What's going on?" The boy stared into the screen. He had no idea what was going on. "What? All those test and now this? I can't get it fixed until next week!" Suddenly, the room filed with a bright white light. When the light faded, all that was left was a toppled chair, its wheels still spinning.  
  
All of a sudden, the boy found himself in a large field. At first, he thought that he was dreaming. "Wha...What's going on?!? Where am I? " Behind he, there was a cave. There was a strange, bright light radiating from inside the cave. The boy turned towards the light. "Hu? What's with the light show?" He didn't know why, but he was drawn towards the light. He walked over to the entrance of the cave and looked inside. Seeing that the coast was clear, he decided to enter the cave. After all, what harm would it do if it was only a dream? He walked for about 5 min. before he came to the source of the strange light. It was a small electronic device, shape like an oval. It had a small screen in the middle. Written above it in the stone was a message. It read, " Only the Digiprotector can take the legendary digivice." He had no idea what a "digivice" was or who the "DigiProtector" was, but he had a strange felling that the thing belonged to him. For some strange reason, he was drawn to it. Slowly, he picked it up. Suddenly, it began to glow. All of a sudden, the cavern filled with the strange light. He was blinded by it.   
  
When he was finally able to see again, he saw that he was outside the cave again. He didn't remember walking out, or moving from where he stood for that matter. He walked back into the field, staring at the strange device. Suddenly, he heard a rustle from the grass to his right. As he stared to turn his head, a huge beast jumped out of the grass. It looked like a rhino in body armor. When it saw the boy, it let out a loud roar and charged him. The creature's horn narrowly missed him. The boy had no idea what this weird creature was or why it was attacking him. All he knew was that he wanted to get away from it as soon as possible. With the strange device in hand, the boy ran deep into the field, towards a forest. The creature followed in quick pursuit.  
  
So, what do you think? Please Tell me!!! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The boy weaved in and out of the trees, trying to ditch the beast, but to no avail. The beast continued to follow him, plowing right through the trees. The boy ran as fast as he could, trying to escape the wild beast. He burst out of the forest into a small clearing. Suddenly, he tripped, and fell to the group. He turned around and looked on in fear as the beast ran towards him. Suddenly, he heard a shout. "Bubble Blow!!!!"   
  
All of a sudden, two small creatures jumped out of the bushes behind the boy. They started to blow bubbles at the beast. The beast cried out in pain, and ran of into the forest.  
  
"Are you OK, John?" asked one of the creatures. It looked like a pink marshmallow with two hairs on its head and two big eyes.  
"You're not hurt, are you?" asked the other. It had a horn on its head, and was covered in fur.  
"Not really" answered the boy. "Hey, how do you know my name?"  
"Why wouldn't we," answered the marshmallow, " We are your digimon."  
"Digimon? What are digimon?" asked John.  
"Digimon, or Digital Monsters, are the creatures that inhabit the Digital World," answered the horned one.  
"Digital World? Wow, this is one wired dream," said John.  
"It's not a dream, John. We are as real as you are"  
John went to pick one of the creatures up. He though it would run away, or that he would wake up. But it didn't run off, and he didn't wake up. He picked up the marshmallow creature. It was very soft and light. He could feel it breathing. The device that John found in the cave began to glow in his pocket.  
"See, told ya!" it said. "Well let me introduce myself. My name is Koromon."  
"And mine is Tsunomon " said the other.  
"Well hello to you both." said John. "Now, were do we go know?"  
"Well," said Koromon, "we should find a place to hide. That Montacromon will be back for you."  
"Ya, they're very persistent," said Tsunomon.  
"You mean that rhino thing?" asked John.  
"Yes," answered Tsunomon.  
"I know a good place were we can hide. Follow me, " said Koromon.  
"OK, lets go guys!!" said John.  
  
They all made their way deeper into the forest. Unknown to them, the Shadow watched from a dark corner of the clearing. "Well, it seems as if one of the Digiprotectors has found his way to the Digital World. And he has already met his digimon partners. This will make things very interesting." The Shadow slowly moved after them.  
  
What do you think? Review and tell me!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
John followed Koromon as he led the way through the forest. "How weird is this? Digimon? Digital World? If this is a dream, its one of the most outrageous ones I've every had."  
"We're here!" said Koromon, as he jumped through a nearby bush. John followed, and was surprised at what he saw. Koromon everywhere!! They were preparing food, playing. Coming out of the tents, running around. It was like a little village. This sight was very starling for John to see.  
"Welcome to Koromon Village!!" said Koromon. "This is were I live."  
"Wow!!" This is all that John could say.  
"Hello everyone!" said Koromon.  
"Hello Koromon!" replied the other Koromon.  
"Well, let me show you around, John."  
Koromon took John on a tour on the village. The Koromon were doing very well for themselves. They had a very prosperous little village. John saw them building homes that looked a little like teepees, preparing food, and working in the fields. John was amazed by how well the Koromon ran their village. After the tour, Koromon brought John some food.  
"Are you hungry, John?" he asked.  
"Yes, I am. Thanks" answered John, as he took the food from Koromon. "Sooo..., you all live here?"  
"Ya, we Koromon stick together." Koromon answered. "If we didn't, we could easily be attacked by other digimon, like Montacromon."  
"Oh, cool."  
  
"So,..." As John was ready to ask another question, he heard a strange rumbling. At first he thought it was his stomach, but when it got louder, he knew exactly what it was.  
"It's Montacromon!!" he cried. The villagers looked up in shock. Just then, Montacromon jumped into the clearing. "He must have followed us here!!" Montacromon started to charge at him.  
"We'll stop him!!" yelled Koromon. He and Tsunomon jumped at Montacromon, ready to fight.  
"Bubble Blow!!" Bubbles flew everywhere, but Montacromon just ran right through them. It tackled Koromon and Tsunomon. They went flying in the opposite direction.  
"Koromon!! Tsunomon!!" yelled John, "No!!" He ran after them. "Are you guys OK?"  
"We're fine, John," Said Tsunomon, "Just a little shaken."  
"Look out!!!" yelled one of the villagers. Montacromon turned back towards John and his fallen digimon and started to charge.  
"No!!" yelled Koromon. He and Tsunomon jumped forward, blocking Montacromon's path.  
"Get out of the way! You'll get hurt!" yelled John. But they wouldn't move. All of a sudden, a bright light came from John's pocket. "Huh?!?" John took out the strange device. It glowed a bright blue. "What's going on!?!"  
  
All of a sudden, a bright light came from the sky and hit Koromon and Tsunomon.  
"Koromon..."   
"Tsunomon ... "  
"Digivolved to... Agumon!! Gabumon!!"  
Where Koromon and Tsunomon were standing, two new creatures now stood. One looked like a dinosaur. The other looked like a wolf with a horn.   
"Lets go!!" said the dinosaur. "Pepper Breath!!" A fireball shot out of the dinosaur's mouth and flew towards Montacromon.  
"Ya!" said the wolf. "Blue Blaster!!" A blue flame leaped from the wolf's mouth and headed towards Montacromon.  
Both attacks hit Montacromon head on. It cried out in pain. "Pepper Breath! Blue Blaster!" It was hit again, and cried out in pain, louder than before. The wolf turned to John.   
"Are you OK?"   
"Yaa", answered John.  
"We'll protect you, just stay back," said the dinosaur.  
"OK"  
  
The three monsters continued to battle. The wolf and dinosaur were winning. Montacromon was hurting badly. With one last cry, it turned tail and ran. The villagers rejoiced. John let out a sigh of relief. The two digimon walked over to John. He quickly jumped up and moved away from the strange creatures. He asked, "Where are Koromon and Tsunomon?"  
"Well, I was Koromon, but I digivolved to Agumon," said the dinosaur.  
"And I was Tsunomon , but I digivolved to Gabumon," said the wolf.  
"Wow, that's amazing!! You changed! But, why?"  
"Well, when we saw you in trouble, a power just came over us. Then a bright light surrounded us and we digivolved."  
"Digivolved? I have a lot to learn about you guys, hu? Well, thank you for saving me."  
"We wouldn't be good friends if we didn't, now would we?" said Gabumon.   
John laughed. "No, I guess not."  
  
The Shadow watch on from deep within the woods. "This isn't good. Not only was he able to find the legendary digivice, but he has discovered how to make his digimon digivolve! This is not good at all. I must up my guard. I will not be defeated by the likes of him!"  
  
Is this great or what? Tell me what you think! R&R! I'll post the next chapter soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Well, what do you want to do now, John?" asked Agumon.   
"I'm not sure." John glanced at his watch. "Oh no, it 6:00!!!!"   
"What's wrong?" asked Gabumon.  
"What's wrong? I'm supposed to be home right now, and when my mom gets home from work and doesn't find me there, she'll freak!!! I have to get back home!" John turned and ran into the forest.  
"Hey! Wait for us, John!" yelled Agumon. Agumon and Gabumon ran after him.  
  
The Shadow watched as the three ran into the forest. "He wants to go home, does he? Well, we can't let that happen, now can we?" The Shadow chuckled to himself as he waked deeper into the forest and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
John, Agumon, and Gabumon stumbled out of the forest, out of breath. "Why didn't you wait for us, John?" asked Gabumon.  
"Ya! We don't have long legs like some people," said Agumon.  
" Sorry guys. I thought you guys were behind me," said John. "Well, where are we?" John scanned the area. "Hey, that cave looks familiar." John paused to think. "Wait, I remember now. That's the cave were I found this." John pulled out his digivice and turned towards Agumon and Gabumon, who were resting by a nearby tree. "Do you guys know what this is?"  
"Nope. Never seen it," answered Gabumon.  
"Wait, I think I seen one before," said Agumon. "Ya, I have! A group of humans that came to our village had something like that. They called it a digivice"  
"A digivice, hu?" John nodded and turned back towards the cave, then suddenly stopped. He turned around and ran back to Agumon "Wait, did you say humans? Here?" asked John, surprised. "Where they my age?"  
"No," answered Agumon, "they were smaller than you."  
"Do you know where they came from?"   
  
Just as Agumon was going to answer, the ground shook violently. "What's going on?" yelled John. Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind them, coming from the forest. They quickly turned around. "OH NO!!!!!" screamed John. Behind them, a herd of Montacromon were making their way through the forest, straight at them. "We have to get out of here, now!" said John.   
"No, we want to fight," said Agumon.  
"Ya," seconded Gabumon.  
"No! There is no way you can stop them all!" yelled John. Suddenly, one of the Montacromon burst from the heard, head straight for Agumon and Gabumon. "Blue Blaster!!" "Pepper Breath!!"  
  
The attacks hit head on, but had no effect on Montacromon. It continued to charge forward and slammed into Agumon and Gabumon. They flew backwards, landing hard on the ground. "No!!" yelled John, as he ran to his new friends. "Are you guys OK?"  
Agumon tried to get up. "Of course.." But as he tried to get up, he fell back to the ground. "Well, maybe not."  
"We have to get out of here," said John. John turned around. "Climb onto my back." Agumon climbed on to John's back. John picked up Gabumon, who grabbed onto John's neck. The Montacromon that plowed through Agumon and Gabumon turned back towards them, ready to attack. Just then, the rest of its heard burst from the forest. John turned towards the cave. "Our only hope is to make it to the cave." He turned around, and saw that the Montacromon were drawing closer. He turned back towards the cave, and started to run. He ran as fast as he could, knowing that his life and the lives of his friends were at stake. He ran with every fiber of his being.  
"You can do it, John!" said Agumon.  
"We believe in you!" said Gabumon. Now John was a few feet away from the cave's entrance, with the Montacromon at his heels.   
"Well, here goes nothing!" John thought to himself. He took one last step, then jumped towards the entrance of the cave. Just then, one of the Montacromon fired an attack at them. John though it was over. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded them. And they disappeared from the cave's entrance. The Shadow watched from the forest.  
"Drat, they got away!! And I was so close. If it wasn't for those stupid Montacromon, I would have finished them. Well, no matter. They will return, and next time, I will finish them." The Shadow receded into the dark forest, conjuring a new plan.  
  
John awoke in his bed with a start. "What? Where am I?" He looked around his room, and relaxed. "I'm home." John was happy to be back, but then a sudden dread came over him. "But what happened to Agumon and Gabumon? Did they make it?" He looked for them, but he couldn't find them. "Maybe it was just a dream..."  
A voice came from under John's bed. "I already told you, it's not a dream!"  
"Gabumon?" John dropped to the floor and looked under the bed.  
"Nope, but you were close." Tsunomon jumped onto John's bed.   
"Tsunomon!!" shouted John, giving Tsunomon a hug. "I thought I lost you. But were Agumon?"  
"I'm over here," called Koromon, who was sitting at the head of the bed. "But I'm not Agumon anymore, I'm Koromon again."   
"That doesn't matter. All that matter is that you guys are OK. I thought I lost you guys" John was ready to cry, but just then, John's Mom walked into his room.  
"Oh John, you're home," said his mom.   
"Ya," answered John, hesitantly.   
"What's wrong?" asked John's mom, as she walked into the room.  
John jumps up, startled. "Nothing. Just a little tired." He quickly moved in front of Koromon and Tsunomon.  
"Oh, Ok. Just to tell you, supper will be ready in an hour. Be ready." She started to walk out of the room. Just as John started to relax, she turned back to him. "What are those?" she said, pointing towards Tsunomon and Koromon. Tsunomon and Koromon froze, staying as still as possible. John, Tsunomon, and Koromon gave each other a worried look.  
"Oh, you mean these?" said John, pointing to Koromon and Tsunomon. "Well...um," said John as he tried to come up with an excuse. "O ya, they're some stuffed animals that I found at the mall. I bought them for Rachel's Birthday." Rachel was John's girlfriend.  
"Oh that's nice. You better hide them so your brother doesn't get to them."   
"OK mom."  
  
As John's mom walked out of the room, John, Tsunomon, and Koromon gave a sigh of relief. "That was close," said John. "We have to be careful. We almost got caught."  
"Not problem," said Koromon. "No one will know we are here."  
"That's right," agreed Tsunomon .  
"OK, guys."  
"John, Rachel's on the phone"   
"OK Mom!" called John. "Guys, I'll be right back, but when I do, I'll help you guys find a place to hid in here. OK?"  
"OK!" Tsunomon and Koromon answered in unison.  
"John, she's waiting!"  
"All right, MOM!! I'm coming." John ran out of his room.  
  
"Koromon, do you think we'll be OK?" said Tsunomon.  
"Sure we will. John will take good care of us, and we'll take good care of him. Everything will be fine," answered Koromon.  
"I hope your right," said Tsunomon.  
  
As always, tell me what you think. R&R! PLEASE!!! I NEED THE INPUT!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
John returned to the Digital World many times after his first encounters with the digimon. Agumon and Gabumon showed John around the Digital World, bring him to towns and villages and introducing him to many friendly digimon. The more and more John learned about his new friends, the happier he became. One day, when the friends were making their way back home, they came across a small village left in ruins. The buildings were totally destroyed and still smoking. It looked as if there was a huge fire. Nothing was left standing.  
"What happened here?" asked John.  
"I don't know," answered Agumon.  
"We've never been to this area before," added Gabumon.  
They continued to make their way through the village, looking over what little was left of the village.  
"Who could have done this?" asked John.  
"There are evil digimon through out the Digital World. They don't care about anyone but them themselves, and destroy anything that may stands in their way," said Agumon.   
"I don't like this place. Let's get out of here," said Gabumon.  
"Ya," agreed John.  
As they left the village and made their way back into the forest, they heard a dull growl come from behind them.  
"What was that?" said John, turning around to look behind them. He saw nothing except for a rustle in a small grove of trees.  
Another growl came from in front of them, louder than the other. John turned towards the noise. Again, he saw nothing.  
"What's going on?" yelled John.  
Suddenly, John heard two loud crashes come towards them. Agumon and Gabumon each turned towards one of the noises, keeping John between them.   
"Stay behind us," said Agumon.  
"We'll protect you," said Gabumon.  
Suddenly, two monstrous creatures came out of the forest, coming straight for them. They looked like dinosaurs, with red skin and razor sharp claws and teeth.  
"What are those things?" asked John.  
"Their Tyranomon," answered Agumon.  
"And they don't look happy," said Gabumon.  
Both of the creatures ran towards Agumon and Gabumon, ready to attack. Agumon and Gabumon both jumped towards the Tyranomon, trying to stop them from getting to John. One of the Tyranomon swatted Agumon to one side. He was flung towards a tree, and smashed into it. Gabumon attacked the other Tyranomon head on. "Blue Blaster!!" The Tyranomon dodged the attack and retaliated with its own. "Blaze Blast!!" The attack hit head on. Gabumon was thrown back.   
  
The Tyranomon now turned towards John. "Agumon!! Gabumon!! Get up!!" called John.  
"We can't! We're too weak!" yelled Agumon.  
"Run for it!" yelled Gabumon.  
"But, I can't leave you guys!!" yelled John, as the Tyranomon drew closer.  
"We'll catch up to you. Now GO!!!!" yelled Agumon.  
John turned to run, but stopped. He ran back to his friends, grabbed them, and tried to run back into the forest. They were stopped by one of the Tyranomon. They turned to run the other way but were stopped by the other Tyranomon.  
They were trapped. John looked frantically for a way out, but to no avail. "What are we going to do?" John thought to himself. He had no idea. All he knew was that he had to protect Agumon and Gabumon, just like they had done for him. He ran to a small grove of trees and placed them behind one of them.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Agumon. John didn't answer. He quickly ran over to one of the trees. There was a small pile of rocks behind it. He grabbed an armful of them, and started to throw them at the Tyranomon. The Tyranomon turned towards him, away from Agumon and Gabumon and turned their sights on John, their eyes filled with rage. They started to make their way towards him.  
"John, no!!" cried Gabumon, "Don't do it!!"   
John didn't stop. He continued throwing the rocks. That was all he could do to save his friends. But this only angered the Tyranomon even more. "Blaze Blast!!" A fireball flew out of on of the Tyranomons' mouth and flew towards John. "Look out!!" cried Agumon, trying to get up.   
"No!!" cried John, frozen in fear, the fireball just a few feet away.  
Suddenly, John's digivice began to glow a familiar glow. Agumon and Gabumon climbed to their feet. "We've got to stop them!" yelled Gabumon.   
"Right!" seconded Agumon. Both digimon jumped towards the Tyranomon. Their bodies began to glow.  
"Agumon..."  
"Gabumon..."  
"Digivolved to... Greymon!! Garurumon!!"  
  
Suddenly, were Agumon and Gabumon once stood, there were now two monstrous creatures. One looked like a T-rex with horns, and the other looked like a huge wolf. The T-rex jumped towards John, shielding him from the fireball. The wolf jumped onto one of the Tyranomon, pushing it into the forest.  
"Are you OK?" asked the T-rex.  
"Yaaa.." answered John, trembling in fear.  
The T-rex turned towards the remaining Tyranomon, and charged it head-on. The Tyranomon grabbed the T-rex's horns and threw to the side. It crashed into a tree, stunned. Just then, the wolf flew out of the forest and landed near the T-rex. The other Tyranomon came out the forest, running after it.   
  
"Get up!! You can do it!!" yelled John. They rose to their feet, ready to fight. The t-rex charged at one of the Tyranomon. He caught it right in the chest. The Tyranomon was flung back, hitting the ground hard. The wolf tackled the other Tyranomon. As it fell to the ground, the wolf jumped back, landing right next to the t-rex. The two looked at each other, nodded, and turned back to the Tyranomon. "Nova Blast!!" A monstrous fireball flew out of the t-rex's mouth, aimed towards the Tyranomon. " Howling Blaster!!" A blue flame leaped from the wolf's mouth, shooting towards the Tyranomon. As the attacks hit, a huge explosion erupted.  
  
As the smoke cleared, all that John could see were the t-rex and the wolf. They turned towards John and started to walk towards him. When John saw this, he became frightened. He tried to run away, but his legs wouldn't move. The creatures grew closer and closer.  
"Please, don't hurt me!!" cried John.  
"Why would we hurt you John?" asked the t-rex.  
"Ya, after we just saved your life? What kind of gratitude is that?" asked the wolf.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"How do you think? We're your digimon!!" answered the t-rex.  
"Hu, what do you mean..." Suddenly the creatures started to glow, and began to shrink. As the glow dimmed, where the t-rex and wolf once stood, now stood Agumon and Gabumon.  
"You're OK! What happened? You mean you guys were those huge creatures?" asked John.  
"Yep," answered Gabumon, "I digivolved to Greymon."  
"And I digivolved to Garurumon" answered Gabumon.  
"We digivolved to save you," said Agumon.  
"That's why my digivice activated," John whispered to himself. "Well, are you guys all right?"  
"We're fine," answered Agumon. Just then, John heard a low growl. Gabumon grabbed his stomach.  
"Well, maybe just a little hungry."   
John let out a chuckle. "Well, when we get home, I'll get you guys all the food you can eat."  
"All right!! Lets go!!" said Agumon and Gabumon in unison, running into the forest, leaving John alone in the clearing. As John was about to follow them, he stopped short. He had the feeling that he was being watched. He turned around, but saw nothing.   
Gabumon ran back to the clearing. "Hey John, are you coming?" called Gabumon.  
"Ya, I coming!" As John started to make his way out of the clearing, he looked over his shoulder one last time. But all he saw was the slight movement of a tree branch.  
  
The Shadow watched from behind a small grove of trees. "How could this happen? His digimon now have the ability to digivolve even father. This is what happens when I leave the job incompetent fools like those Tyranomon. I have to take matters into my own hands." As the Shadow turned towards the forest, it took out a small, black object. Suddenly, an Agumon and Gabumon appeared on either side of it, both shrouded in darkness. All that could be seen were their glowing red eyes. The Shadow turned to both the Agumon and Gabumon. "Let us put a stop to that pesky Digiprotector." As the three walked deep into the forest, the Shadow let out a deep, evil laugh.  
  
Is this great or what?!?!? As always, please R&R!!! The next chapter will be up soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
John continued to visit the Digital World, even after the attack by the Tyranomon. One day, John, Agumon, and Gabumon were once again walking through the forest. "That tree looks familiar. Are you guys sure you know where we are?" asked John.  
"Of course we do!" answered Agumon.  
"Ya!" Gabumon chimed in. "Why wouldn't we?"  
John gave them a skeptical look. "Then where are we?"  
Agumon and Gabumon gave each other a surprised look. "Where we are?" said Agumon biting one of his claws. "Well...um.." He shot a look at Gabumon.  
"Well don't look at me. I thought you knew"  
"WHAT!?!?!? You mean we've been walking around in circles for hours?!?!" cried John.  
"I guess so," answered Agumon weakly.  
"We're sorry," said Gabumon.  
Before John could say another word, a cry came from behind him. "What was that?!?" John slowly turned towards the direction of the noise. "Did you guys here that?" asked John.  
Again, a cry range out. Agumon and Gabumon both tensed up and turned towards the noise. "Ya" answered Agumon and Gabumon.  
The group slowly made their way towards the noise. "Do you think it an evil digimon?" asked John.  
"I'm not sure," answered Agumon.  
As they drew closer, they could hear voices.  
"Stop it!! Please stop it!!"  
"Shut up you weakling!!"  
"Ya! Shut up!"  
As they drew closer, they could see three digimon in a small clearing. One of them looked like a blob with eyes and arms. The other two looked like oversized rabbits. The rabbits were kicking the blob, which was on the ground.   
"Those are Gazimon. They're real troublemakers," whispered Gabumon.  
"And the small one is Motimon. He's a little digimon that has a great heart," said Agumon.  
"How dare they?!? How can they do that to him?" said John. The Gazimon stopped, and turned towards the bush that John, Agumon, and Gabumon were hiding behind. Agumon put his claw over John's mouth.  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh," whispered Gabumon. "They have excellent hearing. You'll get us caught."  
"We can't let them get away with it!!" said John, louder then before. The Gazimon stopped again.  
"Did you hear something?" said one.  
"What are you talking about? Of course not!!" said the other. They both turned back towards the Motimon.  
"You almost got us caught!" said Agumon.  
"You have to be quiet!!!!!!!" yelled Gabumon. Gabumon suddenly turned pale. "Oops...." The three turned towards each other, giving each other a worried look.  
"Looks like we have some company," said one of the Gazimon, looking down on the group of friends.  
  
"Hi guys," said John, weakly. "How are you doing?"  
"Nice day we're having, hu?" said Agumon.  
"Get out of there!!!" yelled one of the Gazimon. The three friends slowly walked out from their hiding place.  
"I'm really sorry, John," said Gabumon, " I didn't mean to get us caught."  
"Its OK Gabumon, we'll find a way out of this," whispered John.  
"What were you doing spying on us?" asked one of the Gazimon.  
"We came to stop you from hurting him," answered John.  
"What, you mean him," asked the other Gazimon, pointing towards the fallen Motimon, "What do you care?"  
"You shouldn't pick on digimon weaker than yourselves!!" yelled Agumon.  
"Ya! That's not fair!!" seconded Gabumon.  
"What?!?" cried one of the Gazimon. Then a sly look came to his face. "Well, maybe you're right."  
"Of course we are!" said Agumon. John gave a sigh of relief.  
"Maybe we should pick on you guys instead," said the Gazimon.  
A worried look came to John's face. "What??"  
"Why don't we pick on you guys?" repeated the Gazimon.  
The two Gazimon began to circle around the group of friends.  
Agumon stepped towards one of the Gazimon. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but the odds are against you," said Agumon, as he turned his claw towards Gabumon and John.  
Gabumon moved beside Agumon, and John moved behind the two of them.  
"Maybe your right," said one of the Gazimon.  
"Looks like we should even the odds," said the other. He brought two of his claws to his lips and gave out a whistle.  
"What was that for?" asked John.  
"Just calling a few friends," answered one of the Gazimon. An evil smile came to his face.  
  
Suddenly, ten Gazimon jumped out of the bushes, all around John, Agumon, and Gabumon. The group of friends quickly looked around, seeing that they were trapped. The Gazimon began to circle around them. "Well, doesn't this make things more interesting?" said John.  
"Yes it does," said one of the Gazimon. "Let's begin, shall we?"  
"Let's," said John. Agumon and Gabumon took a step forward, posed for attack. The Gazimon suddenly stopped circling them.  
"ATTACK!!" cried one of the Gazimon. The Gazimon jumped towards Agumon and Gabumon, claws extended.  
"Are you guys ready?" asked John, calmly. He put his hand into his pocket.  
"Yep," answered Agumon. John took his digivice from of his pocket.  
"Of course," answered Gabumon.  
"Then lets do it!" cried John. His digivice began to glow.  
"Agumon..."  
"Gabumon..."  
"Digivolved to... Greymon!! Garurumon!!"  
  
The Gazimon were caught of guard. A group of them tried to attack Greymon, but to no avail. With one swipe of his claw, they were thrown back into the forest. With one swipe of his tail, Garurumon threw another group of Gazimon into the forest. John ran to the fallen Motimon. "Are you OK?" he asked.  
"I've been better. Thank you," answered the small creature, in a meek, little voice. As the creature rose to his feet, he stumbled.  
"I got ya!" cried John. John's arm shot out and grabbed Motimon's arm. John's digivice began to glow. "You got to be careful," said John.  
"Guess you're right," said Motimon, chuckling to himself. Suddenly, he stopped. John watched as Motimon's eyes shifted to something behind him.   
"Look out!!" Motimon cried.  
John quickly turned around just in time to see on of the Gazimon dive at him. He quickly dove to one side, with Motimon in his arms. The Gazimon landed in the dirt, face first.  
"That was close," said John.  
"Ya," seconded Motimon.  
"Shut up you little pipsqueak!!" cried Gazimon. "I should have finished you when I had the chance!!"  
Gazimon again dove for John, claws ready to strike.  
"Look out!" cried Motimon, as he jumped out of John's arms towards Gazimon. He head butted Gazimon square in the chest. Gazimon, caught of guard, was flung back into a tree, as Motimon fell to the ground. Gazimon quickly jumped to feet. With an angry growl, he attacked Motimon. Motimon gave out a cry of pain as he was thrown back. He tried to get up, but he fell back to the ground. Gazimon turned towards Motiomon. "Fool", said Gazimon, "you thought you could stop me!". Gazimon walked over to the fallen Digimon and pick him up by his neck. "No one can save you now!!" he cried.  
  
"No!!" cried John, running towards Gazimon. Gazimon quickly turned towards John. Before Gazimon could move, John slammed into him. He was thrown back, and landed hard in the dirt. John turned towards Motimon.  
"You saved me," said Motimon.  
"Don't mention it," said John with a smile.  
Suddenly, they heard an angry cry. They both turned back towards Gazimon.  
"You'll pay for that!" Gazimon slowly rose to his feet, staring at John, eyes burning with rage.  
"Motimon, get out of here!" cried John. "I'll hold him off!"  
"No," cried Motimon.  
"Hu?" John was shocked.  
Motimon jumped in front of John, arms raised. "I'll protect you!!"  
'Motimon.." Suddenly, John's digivice began to glow. A strange light began to radiate from Motimon.  
"Motimon digivolved to....Tentomon!!!"  
  
Where Motimon once stood, there was an odd looking, ladybug-like creature. "Motimon..." was all that John could utter. The creature turned towards John.  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you."  
Suddenly, Gazimon cried out, "I don't care for your parlor tricks!" Gazimon dove for the insect, ready to attack. The bug turned towards Gazimon, and opened its shell, showing its wings. Its wings started to buzz, and it began to hover high above the ground. Gazimon missed the bug entirely, stumbling over himself. As he regained his footing, he turned back towards the bug. The bug slowly turned towards Gazimon, locking eyes with it. From the bugs back came a crackling sound and a bright light. "Super Shocker!!" Bolts of electricity shot from the creature's back and hit Gazimon head on. Gazimon gave a cry of pain as he was thrown back. He landed hard on the ground. As he tried to get up, he had a look of fear in his eyes.  
"You don't scare me!!" he cried.  
"Well, what about us?" came a booming voice.  
John turned around to see Greymon and Garurumon standing behind them. The other Gazimon were running deep into the woods. When Gazimon saw this, he turned back towards the bug.  
"You'll pay for this!!" he cried. Then, in a split second, he disappeared into the forest.  
  
"That was too close," exclaimed John, as he turned towards Greymon and Garurumon, who were reverting back to Agumon and Gabumon. "Are you guys OK?" he asked.  
"Nothing a couple of cookies wouldn't fix," said Gabumon.  
"Ya!! Cookies!!" exclaimed Agumon.  
John gave a slight chuckle. Suddenly, he remembered the strange new digimon. He turned around and saw that it had landed right in front of him. "Oh, and who are you?" he asked.  
"My name is Tentomon," he said. "I was that Motimon that you helped. Somehow you helped me digivolve."  
"So, that's why my digivice glowed," John said to himself. He thought back to the time he first met Koromon and Tsunomon. It had glowed then, too.  
"Thank you, Tentomon. I owe you my life," said John.  
"Don't mention it. You would have done the same for me," said Tentomon. "You're very nice," he said, " at least for a human."  
John laughed. "Thanks!"  
Tentomon laughed too, but suddenly stopped. He seemed unhappy. "Well, I better get going," he said, turning towards the forest. He turned back towards John. "Thank you very much." He began to hover towards the forest wall. John saw the sadness in his eyes, and wished there was something he could do. Then, he had a great idea.  
"Where do you think your going?" cried John.  
"Hu?" Tentomon turned back towards John. "I'm going home," He answered sadly.  
"Then why are you going that way? You're coming home with us."  
"You want me to come with you?" asked Tentomon.  
"Of course. You're one of us now," said Gabumon.  
Tentomon's eye lit up. He flew towards John, and gave him a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
"Hey!" cried John, pulling Tentomon of his face. "Its no problem." He turned towards Agumon and Gabumon, then to his new friend. "Let's go home." The group turned towards the sunset, and set out for home.  
  
Agumon jumped out from behind a bush. "It's this way!" he said, as he pointed left.   
Gabumon jumped out after him. "No it's not. It's this way!" He pointed in the opposite direction.  
Tentomon flew out from behind them. "You're both wrong! It's this way!" he said, pointing forward.  
John stumbled out of one of the bushes. "Don't tell me we're lost AGAIN," he moaned.  
"Are you saying that I'm wrong?" asked Agumon.  
"Well, ya," answered Gabumon.  
"You're both wrong!" said Tentomon.  
"O ya?!?" asked Agumon and Gabumon, as they took a step towards Tentomon.  
"YA!" said Tentomon, giving them a dirty look.  
"Guys, stop arguing!" said John, trying to get between them.  
Suddenly, there was a noise behind them. They group stopped their argument.  
"Did you hear that?" asked John.  
The group slowly turned towards the noise. They saw a dark figure hiding behind a tree.  
"Is it an evil digimon?" asked John.  
"Come out!! We're not afraid of you!" cried Agumon, as he moved behind Gabumon, and pushed him forward. "Right, Gabumon?"  
Gabumon turned towards Agumon, and then back to the dark figure. "Yaaa, right."  
The figure picked up its head and, slowly began to move towards the group.  
"Why did you have to say that?" said Tentomon as hid behind John.  
"I thought it sounded tough" said Agumon.  
As the figure moved closer, the group moved father and father back. As the figure drew towards the clearing, John grew tense. "Guys, get ready!"  
  
As the figure walked into the clearing, John was finally able to see it clearly. It was a teenage boy, around his age. He looked plain, almost artificial. An Agumon and Gabumon walked out after him. John noticed that they were unlike him and his digimon. The boy had no expression on his face, or any real facial features for that matter. And his digimon were completely black. They seemed to be shrouded in some sort of darkness, covered in the Shadows.  
"Hey! Who are you?" asked John, meekly.  
The boy gave no response. He turned towards John, then towards Agumon and the others. An evil grin came to his face.  
"Something wrong here, John," warned Agumon.  
"Ya. I can feel it, too," said Gabumon.  
"There's something wrong with that boy, John. Stay away from him," said Tentomon.  
"Are you OK?" asked John, ignoring Tentomon.  
"Better than you could imagine," the boy answered.  
"Well," said John, walking towards the stranger with an out stretched hand, "let me introduce myself. I'm John."  
"I know how you are," said the boy. He turned towards his Agumon and made a motion with his hand. The Agumon nodded, and jumped in front of John. "Pepper Breath!!" A fireball flew from the Agumon's mouth, landing a few inches away from John's feet.  
"Hey!" cried John, jumping back. "That almost hit me!!"  
The boy's Gabumon walked up beside the Agumon, and the boy walked up behind the both of them. "Next time he won't miss!" he cried. John looked at the boy again. This time, he had a look of pure evil on his face.  
"Hu? Wh.wh..why did you attack me?" cried John.  
"That's simple. I'm here to destroy you, Digiprotector!" cried the boy.  
  
Who is this boy, and why does he want to destroy John? Check back here for the final chapter!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"What?!?" cried John in surprise.  
Agumon, Gabumon, and Tentomon jumped in front of John.  
"Stay behind us," said Agumon.  
"Oh, how cute! You think you little weaklings are going to protect him from ME?!?" cried the boy. He let out a menacing laugh. "I think not." He turned towards the Agumon and Gabumon. "Black Agumon, Black Gabumon. Destroy them."  
Black Agumon and Black Gabumon turned towards Agumon and the others. "It will be our pleasure," said Black Agumon, with an evil grin.  
"Get ready," whispered Agumon.  
Black Agumon let out a cry as he jumped towards Agumon, claw raised. With one swift movement, Black Agumon stuck Agumon on the side of the face. Agumon was throw back by the force of the blow. Luckily, John caught him. They landed in a nearby bush.  
"Are you OK?" asked John.  
"I've been better," replied Agumon. He jumped out of John's arms and ran towards Black Agumon. "Pepper Breath!!" A fireball flew towards Black Agumon. He jumped back, just narrowly missing the attack. Black Agumon laughed. "Is that the best you can do? Watch how it's done!" "Pepper Breath!!" Agumon ran forward, dodging the attack. With one quick swipe of his claw, he sent Black Agumon flying back. John pulled himself out of the bush. "Go for it, Agumon."  
Suddenly, he heard a noise come from his right. "Blue Blaster!!" John quickly jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the blue flame. As he fell towards the ground, John saw Black Gabumon out of the side of his eye. "Gabumon!" he cried.  
"I'm on it" Gabumon ran towards Black Gabumon, tackling him. Tentomon followed. "Incoming!" he cried. "Super Shocker!!" Gabumon jumped out of the way. "Blue Blaster!" Both attacks hit home. Black Gabumon was thrown back, landing at the feet of the boy. Seconds later, Black Agumon met the same fate. The boy looked down at his fallen digimon in shock. "WHAT!! How could they have defeated you so easily?"  
"Guess we're not as weak as you thought, hu?" said John, with his friends by his side.  
  
The boy looked at John, rage burning in his eyes. "You think you have beaten me?" he asked. "Don't be absurd!"  
He turned back towards his fallen digimon. "Get up you fools!"  
Black Agumon and Black Gabumon crawled to their feet. Black Agumon looked at Agumon with an evil look in his eye. Then, he turned towards the boy. "You never said they were this strong."  
"I didn't think they were. When they defeated the Montacromon and the Tyranomon, I thought it was because of their incompetence. I guess I was wrong."  
"You mean you're the one how sent those digimon after us?" asked John.  
"Of course. Do you think the master of darkness would dirty his hands destroying the likes of you himself?" replied the boy. He let out an evil laugh.  
"Master of darkness?" said Tentomon. "Who are you?!?"  
"For now, you can call me the Shadow. I've watched you, John, ever since you entered the Digital World. I knew that you were the Digiprotector and I couldn't let the legend come true, now could I?"  
"Digiprotector? Legend? What are you talking about?" Suddenly, John remembered the inscription on the wall of the cave. The cave he found the digivice in.  
"Don't play dumb with me!" cried the Shadow. "Only one of the Digiprotectors could have taken the legendary digivice."  
John pulled out his digivice and examined it. Again he remembered the inscription. " Only the Digiprotector can take the legendary digivice."  
"Now, Digiprotector, you're time here has come to an end."  
An evil smile came to the faces of Black Agumon and Black Gabumon. "Yes," said Black Agumon, staring at Agumon, "lets us end this little skirmish."  
"Why? You guys can't beat us!!" cried Gabumon.  
"Ya!!" seconded Tentomon. The two of them faced Black Gabumon.  
Agumon said nothing. He turned towards Black Agumon and locked eyes with him.  
Finally, he spoke. "Something's wrong," he whispered.  
The Shadow pulled something from his pocket. It was a small object in the shape of an oval. "He has a digivice!" cried Agumon.  
"How observant," said the Shadow, a smile coming to his face as he raised the digivice above his head. As it reached its apex, the Shadow looked John straight in the eye. "Now, Digiprotector, you die."  
The digivice began to glow in the Shadow's hand, but the glow was different from John's. It was a dark light. A similar light began to surround Black Agumon and Black Gabumon.  
"Black Agumon..."  
"Black Gabumon..."  
"Dark digivolved to... Black Greymon!! Black Garurumon!!"  
  
Before John, there now stood a Greymon and Garurumon, but they were different. They were both completely black, like Black Agumon and Black Gabumon. Black Greymon and Black Garurumon took a step forward. The Shadow looked towards the two, then back towards John. A sly smile came to his face. "Black Greymon, Black Garurumon, destroy them."  
Black Greymon and Black Garurumon started to make their way towards John and the others.  
"Agumon, Gabumon, you guys ready?" asked John.  
"Ready" answered the two.  
"Then lets do it. Digivolve!!"  
John's digivice began to glow.  
"Agumon..."  
"Gabumon..."  
"Digivolved to..."  
Suddenly, the light from John's digivice faded. "What's going on?" asked John, turning towards Agumon and Gabumon. "Why didn't you guys digivolve?"  
"We're too hungry!" replied Gabumon, grabbing his stomach.  
"Ya, we don't have the energy!" seconded Agumon,.  
"What? Why didn't you guys mention that you were hungry before?" asked John.  
"You never asked," answered Agumon.  
"You're mine, small fry!!" cried Black Greymon. "Nova Blast!!" The fireball hit Agumon, sending him flying back.  
"Agumon!!" cried John.  
"You're next," said Black Garurumon, running towards Gabumon and Tentomon. "Howling Blaster!!" Gabumon and Tentomon were hit hard as they were flung back, landing next to Agumon.  
"Gabumon! Tentomon!" cried John.  
"And now," said the Shadow, turning towards John, "for you."  
John turned towards his fallen digimon, then back towards the Shadow. A look of anguish and anger came to his face.  
"Oh, don't fell bad, Digiprotector. You will soon meet the same fate," said the Shadow. He motioned to Black Greymon and Black Garurumon. They both began to move towards John. John began to move backwards, away from the approaching digimon. "Don't worry, Digiprotector," said the Shadow. "I will make you're end as painless as possible." He turned towards Black Greymon and Black Garurumon. "Finish it."  
"With pleasure," replied Black Greymon. He turned to Black Garurumon. Black Garurumon nodded. They both turned back towards John. "Nova Blast!!" "Howling Blaster!!" As the attacks approached him, all John could do was close his eyes and wait.  
  
"NO!!" cried Tentomon. He jumped up and started flying towards John. Suddenly, John's digivice began to glow. The same light began to radiate from Tentomon.  
"Tentomon digivolved to .... Kabuterimon!!"  
A huge horned, four-armed, beetle-like digimon flew passed John, grabbing him along the way. The attacks crashed into a near by tree, blasting it into a million shards. John opened his eyes. "Tentomon?"  
"No," answered the creature. "I'm Kabuterimon. I digivolved from Tentomon."  
"Well, thanks. I owe you," said John.  
"Don't mention it. Now, let get the rest of our group, shall we?"  
"Let go!"  
Kabuterimon landed near Agumon and Gabumon. "I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Hurry up and get them." As John jumped off, the Shadow came running towards him. "Stop him!" Black Greymon and Black Garurumon began to make their way towards John. Kabuterimon took flight again, hovering high above them. He brought his arms together and crossed them. A ball of electricity formed in front of them. "Electro Shocker!!" The ball flew towards Black Greymon and Black Garurumon. It hit Black Greymon, sending crashing into Black Garurumon, who cried out in pain. As they both got up, John could see the rage burning in their eyes.  
"John, hurry up! I don't think I can hold them off much longer," said Kabuterimon.  
"I'm going as fast as I can," replied John. He turned back towards Agumon and Gabumon. "Guys, we got to get out of here!"  
"Five more minutes," said Agumon.  
"Not now, Agumon. Get up!!" John gave it one last try. "WAKE UP!!!!"  
"Hu? John, what's wrong?" asked Gabumon.  
"Ya, what's going on?"  
"Oh, nothing much. We're just being attacked by some evil creature that wants to destroy us."  
"What?!?" screamed Agumon, jumping to his feet along with Gabumon.  
"Come on," said John as he ran towards Kabuterimon, while Agumon and Gabumon followed. "We're ready, Kabuterimon."  
"Electro Shocker!!" Kabuterimon launched another attack at Black Greymon and Black Garurumon.  
"Hurry," said Kabuterimon. "Get on my back."  
The group quickly climbed onto Kabuterimon's back. "Hold on tight. Here we go!" Kabuterimon opened his shell and spread his wings. As he took flight, the Shadow looked on in contempt. "Stop them!!" he cried.  
Black Greymon and Black Garurumon turned towards Kabuterimon. "Nova Blast!!" "Howling Blaster!!"  
Kabuterimon dodged the attacks. "John, I can't keep this up. What should we do?"  
"I don't care. Just get us out of here!!" cried John. Kabuterimon took to the sky, flying away from Black Greymon and Black Garurumon.  
  
The Shadow watched as Kabuterimon flew off. "You may have escaped me this time, Digiprotector, but next time, you won't be so luck." He motioned to Black Greymon and Black Garurumon to stop. "We will finish this another time."   
"Yes, master," replied Black Greymon and Black Garurumon, as they reverted back to Black Agumon and Black Gabumon. The Shadow took one last look at Kabuterimon, then walked into back into the darkness of the forest, followed by Black Agumon and Black Gabumon.  
  
Who is this "Shadow", and why does he want to destroy John? And what is this legend that he spoke of? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of the Digiprotector saga: The Tale of the Digiprotectors: The Shadow Chronicles!!!! 


End file.
